magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
GamesMaster Issue 295
This magazine was dated October 2015 and priced at £4.99. Regulars Welcome - 1 page (3) Contents - 1 page (4) Team GM - 1 page (5) Fanbase - 3 pages (6-8) Minecraft'Master - 2 pages (58-59) CultureMaster - 2 pages (88-89) Subscribe - 2 pages (92-93) Hall of Fame - 2 pages (96-97) Upfront War of the Independents - 2 pages (10-11) :The victor in this console conflict isn't Sony or Microsoft - it's us. One Man and his Dragon - 2 pages (12-13) :'Scalebound is a lizard-based buddy story - and Platinum's most ambitious game yet. Good Morning Vietnam - 1/2 page (14) :2K's organised crime sandbox embraces the 1960s for its third instalment. The Big Debate - 1/2 page (14) "Games that have stuck with me have limits, just like the real world does" - 1 page (15) :Open worlds have their place, but they're no substitute for good level design and a truly handcrafted setting, says Tom Sykes. If You Go Into The Woods Today... - Leon Hurley - 2 pages (16-17) :What are the chances of a survival amateur outlasting The Long Dark? State of the RTS - 1 page (18) :Halo Wars 2 makes an unexpected return. The Numbers of the Beast - 1 page (19) :Sixth expansion to give Blizzard's seminal MMO a leg up. You Win You Lose - 1 page (20) The GM To Do List - 1 page (21) Features The Green Zone - 4 pages (22-25) : Oh, you thought Microsoft was down and out? How wrong you were. Xbox One has come back swinging, and it's hitting hard - with a fresh arsenal of explosive exclusives, it's the underdog no more. Don't believe us? Just look at what's coming up for the big black box... :* Halo 5 - Matt Elliott - 1 page (23) :* Quantum Break - Matt Elliott - 1 page (24) :* Rise of the Tomb Raider - Joe Skrebels - 1/2 page (25) :* Crackdown 3 - Joe Skrebels - 1/2 page (25) Super Mario At 30 - 10 pages (42-51) : As Nintendo's mascot notches up yet another milestone, GM celebrates three decades of platforming excellence. Previews Star Wars Battlefront - Matt Elliott - 4 pages (26-29) Call of Duty: Black Ops III - Andy Hartup - 2 pages (30-31) Total War: Warhammer - Matt Elliott - 1 page (32) FIFA 16 - Ben Griffin - 1 page (33) Dark Souls III - Matt Elliott - 2 pages (34-35) Fallout 4 - John Robertson - 2 pages (36-37) Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - John Robertson - 1 page (38) Mirror's Edge Catalyst - Phil Savage - 1 page (39) Hitman - Phil Savage - 1 page (40) Skylanders: Superchargers, Superhot, Homefront: The Revolution, Tacoma, LEGO Dimensions, Dragon Quest Heroes - 1 page (41) - Tom Sykes, Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman IndieMaster We Happy Few - 2 pages (54-55) Turmoil; Small... But Perfectly Formed - 1 page (56) Super Impossible Road, Cook, Serve, Delicious 2 - 1 page (57) Reviews RetroMaster Legend of Gaming #32: Commando - 2 pages (84-85) Six of the best... One-Man Armies; Grab Bag - 2 pages (86-87) CheatMaster Super Mario Maker Mastered - 2 pages (90-91) Other Credits Production Editor :Robin Valentine Art Editor :Sam Freeman Contributors :Joe Baker, Louise Blain, Luke Brown, Matt Clapham, Matt Elliott, Duncan Geere, Ben Griffin, Andy Hartup, Leon Hurley, Phil Iwaniuk, Leigh Loveday, Daniella Lucas, Dave Meikleham, John Robertson, Phil Savage, Chris Schilling, Joe Skrebels, Tom Sykes, Sam White, Ben Wilson Issue Index Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains PlayStation 4 Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Xbox One Reviews Category:Contains Mobile Reviews